¿Que nos paso?
by Caprichy Anders
Summary: Robin y Raven se vuelven novios y Starfire al enterarse de esto no lo toma muy bien que digamos, si lo se soy mala en los summarys pero pasen esta historia es unica
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Sé que no he subido el capítulo 6 de ¿Qué Paso Ayer?, pero es que mi co-escritora Vampire Grayson necesitaba el manuscrito ya que ella está haciendo el capítulo 8 que se tituló ¿Por qué a mí? Así que disfruten este relato que está escrito solo por mí su humilde servidora Caprichy Anders._

_**Chapter 1: ¿Cómo pudiste?**_

Una chica morena, pelirroja y sus ojos color jade, ella estaba sentada en la cornisa, de la azotea de las mansiones más importantes y famosas de jump city. Ella estaba mirando el atardecer con mucha nostalgia, cuando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte, ella tuvo el recuerdo más triste de su vida.

**FLASH BACK**

Robin y Raven entraron a la sala principal de la torre T, agarrados de la mano y sonriéndose entre sí. Unas sonrisas que jamás dedicaron a sus mejores amigos –"chico bestia y starfire"-

_**Rb: **__Tenemos una noticia muy importante_.

_**Star**_**: **_¿y cuál es?... ¿Por qué ustedes dos están agarrados de la mano?_ –temiendo lo peor-

_**Rv: **__bueno… es que Robin y yo somos novios -_diciéndolo con una sonrisa—

_**Cb: **__¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo sucedió esto?_—todo destrozado al escuchar la noticia—

_**Cy:**__ jamás pensé que algún día diría esto pero… Chico Bestia tiene razón ¿Cómo sucedió esto?, ustedes a VECES hablaban y AHORA entran como "novios"._

Starfire se le salió una de sus lágrimas al escuchar a Raven decir que era "novia" de su amado Robin y no quiso escuchar de como sucedió "su enamoramiento" así que salió corriendo y llorando a la vez ya que a la tamaraniana le dolía.

_**Rb: **__¿star adónde vas?-_ preocupado por ella, pero ella no se detuvo—

_**Rv: **__déjala, tal vez tiene cosas más importantes que hacer _

Star corría hacia la azotea para llorar a mares. Ya cuando se fue calmando escucho como alguien entraba pero sus pasos eran lentos, star se secó las lágrimas y miro quien fue la persona que entro a la azotea.

_**Star: **__¿tú que estás haciendo aquí? No deberías estar con Él._

_**Rv:**__ si pero… no piensas estar en la celebración de MI noviazgo _

_**Star: **__¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? TU sabias mejor que nadie como lo—_fue interrumpida por Raven—

_**Rv: **__si pero no lo hice por hacerte daño, las cosas sucedieron me empecé a enamorar de él y el de mí._

_**Star: **__te creí mi mejor amiga y… vaya amiga que resultaste ser—_llorando—

_**Rv:**__ star en serio te lo juro por azarath que no quise enamorarme de el._

_**Star: **__y yo juro que no te quiero ver en mi vida—caminando hacia la puerta llorando—_

_**Rv: **__star por favor comprende me – _star se detiene antes de abrir la puerta—

_**Star: **__Me destrozaste mi corazón, te robaste al hombre que amo y aun así QUIERES QUE TE COMPRENDA, MEJOR MATAME ME HARIAS UN GRAN FAVOR AL HACERLO. —_y sale dando un fuerte portazo—

_**Mientras tanto en la sala principal de la torre T**_

Robin se fue a dar un baño, cuando se fue Raven a buscar a Starfire, y se quedaron solo Chico Bestia y Cyborg. Así que Cyborg el televisor y apareció un noticiero dando lo que pasaba en la azotea, ellos dos miraban atentamente lo que sucedió y se fijaron que era en vivo.

_**Cy: **__¿Quién lo diría? Raven traiciono la confianza de starfire._

_**Cb:**__ jamás lo vi venir -_muy impactado—

_**Cy: **__tú jamás sabes, ni sospechas nada._

_**Cb: ¡**__oye! Tu tampoco sabias o me equivoco._

Y en ese momento entra Raven a la sala principal y los chicos la quedan viendo acusadoramente.

_**Rv: **__oigan han visto a Robin._

Chico bestia y Cyborg se miraron entre sí por un breve instante y…

_**Cb:**__ ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a la persona más dulce que conozco?_

_**Rv:**__ no se dé qué me hablas estás hablando Chico bestia, a veces me pregunto si alguna vez hablaras claro._

_**Cy:**__ el habla de Starfire, no te hagas la desentendida con nosotros, podrás engañar a Robin pero a nosotros dos no… bueno quizás podrás engañar a Chico bestia pero no a mí._

_**Cb:**__ si… ¡oye!_

_**Cy: **__Dime te enamoraste de Robin antes o después de que ella te lo confeso._

_**Rv: **__¿Cómo saben de eso?_

_**Cy: **__Acabamos de verlo en la tv, al parecer se escondieron alguno reporteros y grabaron toda la discusión que tuviste con Starfire._

_**Cb: **__Es mejor que vaya a convencerla de que no se vaya aunque… yo también me gustaría irme en su lugar._

Al decir esto Chico bestia sale de la sala y se dirige a la habitación de starfire, la toca y ella responde aun llorando.

_**Star: **__¿Quién es? Si eres tu Raven, lárgate y no vuelvas jamás._

_**Cb: **__soy yo Chico bestia._

_**Star: **__¿Qué quieres Chico bestia?_

_**Cb: **__hablar contigo, sé que no me vas a creer pero… se perfectamente lo que estás pasando… porque yo también lo estoy viviendo—_soltando una lagrima—

Starfire abre la puerta y abraza a Chico bestia. Robin estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando vio a Starfire llorando y abrazando a Chico bestia.

_**Star: **__pasa, no quiero que Cyborg ni Robin me vea así—_llorando—

Chico bestia pasa adentro de la habitación y le dice todo lo que siente por Raven.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ella lloraba a mares ya que esa tarde era el "aniversario" del noviazgo de Robin y Raven, y de paso que fue la misma noche que dejo de ser una Titán, cuando se fue de la torre un millonario de 45 años aproximadamente llamado Francisco Anders la vio por la calle llorando y se compadeció de ella y decidió adoptarla junto con sus hermanos, Starfire fue nombrada Kori Anders, Blackfire (que por azares del mundo se volvió buena) fue nombrada Akari Anders y por ultimo Ryan Anders el cual es el de en medio. Y es casi idéntico a Starfire solo que el cabello lo maneja corto.

Eran las 6:30 pm y Ryan Anders entraba a la mansión en su motocicleta vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero, jeans y una camisa azul marino, cuando ya se bajaba de la moto miro hacia arriba y miro que su hermanita menor estaba llorando, subió lo más rápido hasta llegar donde Kori.

_**RA: **__Kori ¿Por qué lloras?_

Kori al escuchar a su hermano se levantó y lo abrazo

_**KA:**__ hoy es el día —_llorando—

_**RA: **__¿Qué?—_muy sorprendido—

_**KA: **__si, y lo peor de todo es que—_la interrumpe Ryan—

_**RA: **__Aun lo amas verdad—_Kori dice si con la cabeza—_Daria todo para que fueras su novia, desearía haber estado en ese momento para romperle la cara… vamos a dentro o te enfermaras._

_**KA: **__Esta bien—_ya más calmada entra a la mansión a cenar y además de que hacia frio afuera—

Robin había terminado con Raven y su fabuloso "noviazgo" duro un mes, los Titanes se separaron, Raven se fue a su Mundo, Chico bestia se fue con la patrulla condenada, Cyborg se unió a los Titanes Este. Y Robin seguía buscando a Starfire ya que se dio cuenta que a la que amaba era a ella y no a Raven.

_**En la Mansión Anders **_

Ryan era milagroso solo él podía hacer sonreír y hacer que Kori se olvidara de Robin. Akari siempre era superficial pasaba todo el santo día en el centro. Pero lo que no sabía Ryan era que su hermana mayor seguía siendo una Titán del Este; Kori si lo sabía pero no quería arruinar la vida de su hermana mayor así que distraía a Ryan. El padre adoptivo era muy bueno con los tres ya que él siempre había querido tener hijos pero su esposa murió antes de dar a luz ya que fue asesinada, pero Francisco Anders no pasaba mucho tiempo en la mansión si no que pasaba en la empresa Anders, Ryan lo visitaba muy a menudo y Kori siempre se quedaba en casa con los sirvientes.

Robin siempre la buscaba por varios lugares de jump city pero no la encontraba, A veces se preguntaba si estaría en Tamara o habría muerto. Él nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a Blackfire. __

_**Nota de la Autora**_

_Hasta aquí lo dejo en el siguiente capítulo pasara algo inesperable (tal vez para mi) para ustedes traigo lo mejor de mi imaginación para su entretenimiento, agradezco comentarios y sugerencias, Y SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS y espero que les haya gustado._

_Atte. Caprichy Anders_


	2. MUY PRONTO

MUY PRONTO VOLVERE

SE ACERCAN LOS EXAMENES DESEENME SUERTE SI LO LOGRO VOLVEREEEEE SIIIIIII

LO QUE ESCUCHARON VOLVERE NO SOLO CON 1 CAPITULO SERAN 4 CAPITULOS

2 DE ¿Qué paso ayer? Y 2 DE ¿Qué nos paso? Y habrá un pequeño concurso en el cual pondré en 1 de los capítulos dejen comentarios Y SUS OPINIONES SIEMPRE SERAN IMPORTANTES PARA MI ME IMAGINO QUE ME EXTRAÑARON POR QUE YO SI AUNQUE SIEMPRE ME ESTUVE AL TANTO DE SUS HISTORIAS PERO NO PODIA DEJAR COMENTARIOS YA QUE ME VIGILAN PARA QUE NO TOQUE LA COMPU

ESPERO VOLVER Y SE QUE LO LOGRARE I´M UNSTOPPABLE SIEMPRE LO SOY

ATTE: CAPRICHY ANDERS


End file.
